


Dear Santa

by yunnikakennings



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnikakennings/pseuds/yunnikakennings
Summary: letters to Santa from Simon and Baz





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this was a really quick fic, I just really wanted to contribute at least something to Carry On Countdown 2017 but time is really tight for me right now cos even though it's the holidays, I've been busy and lazy too ahaha  
> (I really hope at least someone enjoys it though ^^)  
> (and I really really hope there will be a Carry On Countdown 2018- I'll definitely participate in it cos my A levels would be over next December)

**Simon**

_Dear Santa,_

_I have some things that I’d really, absolutely appreciate getting this year._

  1. _~~One train ticket to Watford~~_
  2. _~~I want to spend Christmas with someone who actually cares, someone who might actually love me~~_
  3. _3 cherry scones from Jake’s bakery_
  4. _Permission to leave the orphanage for a day out (specifically to the grocery store- I could help do grocery shopping for the orphanage on the way)_



_Yours Sincerely,_

_Simon_

 

If there’s one thing I have learnt over the years from writing “Dear Santa” letters at various orphanages over the years, it is to never ever ask for things that are in direct conflict with the instructions and interests of the operators (preferably even explain why granting your wish would be in their favour). Another useful tip a fellow roommate at a previous orphanage told me was to spread your eggs, write at least a few things that you want.

I really wanted to go back to Watford this year, though. I miss it.

Baz probably wished for my head on a plate for this Christmas. Bet his family would be damn pleased to carry that out.

**Baz**

_Dear Santa,_

_I have done my best in the past year ~~to impress Snow~~ to do the Pitch name proud, being highly involved in not only my studies but also various enrichment programs such as football and violin. However, there are a few things I would like to ask for this Christmas._

  1. _~~The love of Simon Snow, the boy I have been in love with for a few years now.~~_



_~~(I want him to want me like I want him. I want to trace kisses along his freckles and moles, press kisses to his jaw and finally his lips, and have him need more. I want him taking back years of antagonism with a declaration of love, which will most definitely never happen. I want the one thing I can’t have.)~~ _

  1. _~~Or at least let me spend Christmas with him. I don’t care even if it means I’ll have to stay in an orphanage for the holidays.~~_
  2. _~~Return Philippa Stainton’s voice to her, I really am sorry for what I did and I’d do anything to take it back.~~_
  3. _2 new violin string sets (preferably the D’Addario Prelude ones) as I will be performing twice, next year and Miss Kingston says that it would be best if we could use better strings for practice too._



_Yours sincerely,_

_Baz_

 

Sometimes the things you truly wish for are the ones that can’t never be granted. Those that even “Santa” wouldn’t approve of much less give.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be highly appreciated ((: merry christmas!!


End file.
